


There Was A Monster

by HeroCrafter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black Widow - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroCrafter/pseuds/HeroCrafter
Summary: A poem I wrote after reading "safe as houses" by sweetwatersong.





	There Was A Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetwatersong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetwatersong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [safe as houses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063446) by [sweetwatersong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetwatersong/pseuds/sweetwatersong). 



> There is a monster.

There is a monster  
That Lives Under Their Skin.  
It waits to be called back again.  
There is a family that loves  
Without question or reserve.  
There is a house that has become home.

There is a trigger.

There is fire  
There is flames  
And yet there is nothing  
There is still  
There is calm  
There is **havoc**

There is cold  
There is unbearable cold  
It’s so cold  
Please, help them  
They cry out  
And yet nobody came

There is a house that has become home  
There is a child  
A girl

There is cold  
So cold, like ice

There is a touch  
A fleeting brush  
A hug

There is warmth  
There is love  
There is life.

Chaos was expected  
Death  
Fire  
Bloodshed  
A monster  
But there was nothing.

There was a monster  
It hid under their skin  
It waited to be called out again  
There was a family that loved  
Without question or reserve  
There was a house that became home

There was a girl.  
And there was a monster.  
There was a hug, a touch  
And then  
There was no more monster.

**Author's Note:**

> There was a girl.


End file.
